


Self Indulgent Porn

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), F/M, Face-Fucking, Genderbend, Impregnation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Break, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fem!Vergil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly as the title says. I just wanted to break 3V until she begs for cum ^q ^AKA Vergil paying more than she agreed to forpower
Relationships: Arkham/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Self Indulgent Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as a Discord conversation; I'm just thirsty for some Fem!Vergil lmao. Oddly enough the only dubcon/non-con thing is a kiss.  
> I honestly didn't try too hard to stick to characters, this is literally just porn XD

Vergil is starting to have second thoughts about the deal.

She could feel the older man’s gaze upon her, as if gauging whether she really had the guts to follow through with their deal. It was a simple one, really; if she wanted his knowledge on how to open the demonic gateway and obtain her father’s power, she had to.. _please_ him, so he said. She had recoiled in disgust at his vulgar request, but balked at his disappointing sigh, as if expecting her to cower and run before he even suggested it. Ever so prideful, Vergil took up his deal, if only just to prove the length she’s willing to go to obtain power.

And so, here she is, staring at Arkham’s crotch, still clothed; he’s simply waiting for her to make her move, showing no intentions of guiding her. She hesitantly reaches out her hand, trying to mask her inexperience, and unbuckled his belt. She could feel the heat of his still flaccid cock through his pants, it feels so hot on the back of her hand, even though she’s not even touching him yet. Quietly she takes a breath to steady herself, and pulls down his underwear to expose his cock, wrapping her slender fingers around him, and clumsily tries to stroke him.

“Ah..such an inexperienced girl,” Arkham clicks his tongue at her, that disappointed tone in his voice again, “did no one ever teach you how to properly please a man?”

Vergil just glared at him, huffing defiantly. “I don’t have time to indulge in meaningless activities. What use do I have for that particular skill? Scums like you are not worth my time.”

“And yet here you are,” Arkham smirked down at her, his eyes narrowing, the heterochromatic irises glinting in the light, “trying to please me for a scrap of information. I suppose you are regretting not learning a thing or two ahead of time?”

“Shut up,” Vergil growled at him, her hands tightening around him, “don’t forget what I have in my hands. Wouldn’t take much for me to tear this repulsive thing off of you.”

“Ah..I suppose you are right,” Arkham leaned closer to her, showing no sign of fear at her threat, “but you won’t do anything like that, would you? After all, I’m the only real lead you’ve found so far, aren’t I? Or else you wouldn’t be here right now, would you?”

Vergil grit her teeth in anger. He was right, of course; she had been frustrated to no end, her search for Sparda’s power keeps turning up with nothing. Nothing but rumors and crazy cults. She bit down her retort, knowing that it wouldn’t prove much to argue now, and concentrated on the task at hand. The faster she could make him cum, the faster it would be over. 

She huffed out a sigh of relief when she feels his cock harden in her palm, and she stares transfixed at it, curious despite her revulsion. She could feel his pulse through it, and occasionally when she brushes her thumb beneath the head, it will twitch. So she does it again and again, Arkham humming his approval, and she feels an irrational sense of pride swell in her chest. But still, she couldn’t quite manage to make him cum like this, it’s been a good while and her hands are starting to get sore. Which is saying a lot, because her hands are well experienced with strenuous task, given how much she has to fight.

“This is taking too long, Arkham,” she huffs impatiently at him, almost ready to just back out of the deal altogether, “you are wasting my time.”

Arkham sighed at her, and he look he sends her is so condescending that she felt rage bubbling to her skin. “I suppose I expected too much from you.” He leans down closer to her, and raises his hand towards her face, Vergil baring her teeth at him for the unwelcome intrusion into her personal space. He stops at her warning. “I’m guessing you would like to see the end of this little session soon, yes?” Vergil nodded, still eyeing the hand extended towards her cautiously, “then let me give you a few pointers. You don’t want to be here longer than necessary, yes?”

Taking her eyes off of his hand, Vergil begrudgingly nodded again. This is one area that she has to admit to having no experience whatsoever, never stooping so low as to present herself to a lowly human. _Is only a deal,_ she reminds herself, letting his finger touch her face, trying to keep herself from snapping at the contact. He caresses her cheeks for a few seconds, and moves to her lips, dipping his fingers inside her mouth, Vergil growling at him in disapproval. Arkham merely shushed her, and pushed deeper last her lips, his fingers salty and dry on her tongue, playing with the soft and slippery organ, causing her to drool through her parted lips. She growls again impatiently, seeing no point in his behavior, but she gets the point when he pulls his fingers out and grabs the back of her head, pushing her towards his cock.

She’s so close to it now that she could smell his musk, the scent thick and unpleasant, Arkham spreading her lips and pulling a thin line of saliva from her mouth, tilting her chin up so she’s lined up against his cock. As inexperienced as she is, Vergil gets the hint. She wrinkles her nose at the prospect of tasting the vile thing, but unwilling to back down from the request. She tentatively licks along the shaft, his precum bitter on her tongue; she’s even more clumsy with her mouth than she is with her hands. Her licks are exploratory, too light and quick, and soon Arkham sighs again above her, but this time simply grabs her head and forces his cock into her mouth. 

Immediately Vergil tries to pull back, the intrusion too thick, her tongue pinned underneath the pulsing shaft, his scent filling her nose; but Arkham keeps his grip firm on her head, surprisingly strong for a human, messaging her jaw and waiting for her to get used to the feeling. Vergil eventually calms down from the surprise, glaring murder at Arkham, but following his guidance on how to please him with her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the head, hollowing her cheeks to allow more of him into her mouth, wrapping her hands around the exposed part of him; gagging when he pushes too deep. Her jaws are soon aching from being stretched open for so long, saliva dripping down her chin onto the swell of her breast, and she scowls at her dirtied clothing. He’s thrusting faster into her mouth now, and she struggled to keep up; her mind concentrating on not gagging, phasing out everything else. When Arkham grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down, she was not prepared in the slightest. His cock shoved past her tight throat and into her esophagus, pulsing on her trapped tongue, and she choked and spattered around him, panicking at the intrusion into her throat; Arkham groaned low above her, and she feels thick and warm cum splashing down her throat. Her nose was buried in the coarse hair at the base of his cock, and she struggled to breath with her airway crushed against her neck, tears pricking at her eyes. He rutted into her mouth as he came, his hand coming down to caressing her throat, bulging from his cock. 

“That’s it, take it all..that’s a good girl.” Arkham purred at her, and Vergil closed her eyes as she feels her mind go fuzzy from lack of oxygen, her throat spasming around him, milking more cum out, her esophagus thick and sticky with his seed. 

He finally pulls his softening cock from her throat when she almost lost consciousness, and she coughs and gags, trying to suck in air as her throat tries to expel the foreign fluid, tasting the bitter and vile cum on her tongue as it comes up through her esophagus and spatters onto the ground. He came so deep into her throat that she only managed to cough up a small portion of it, most of them she involuntarily swallowed down when his cock was plugging her throat. She struggled to catch her breath, barely noticing the stack of notes thrown in front of her; and when she finally looked up, Arkham had already gone.

—————————-

It didn’t take long for Vergil to be accustomed to having a cock deep down her throat. She opens up so nicely now, he could just slide his cock right down, barely gagging, swallowing around him sweetly. As delicious as she looked when she was a gagging slut on his cock, this was better. Idly Arkham stroked Vergil’s hair as she sucked and licked his cock like delicious candy, deciding that it was time he kicked things up a notch now that her mouth had been trained.

Shoving his cock past her throat to keep her still, Arkham reached down to unbutton her vest, exposing the soft and milky skin underneath, the wonderful swell of her breast visible from the small opening. Vergil’s protest was immediate, she moves to pull her head back, but Arkham stops her with his hand, “I’ll make this a good deal for you,” he purred at her, pushing her back onto his cock, sheathing it in her wet and warm throat, sighing at the tightness of it, “I promise it’ll be worth your time.”

Vergil hesitated briefly, and caved in as he expected. Foolish little girl, so easily tempted by his little crumbs of knowledge. Slowly he unbuttoned her vest, just enough to fully expose her breasts, chuckling at the lack of undergarments. Seems like her vest is tight enough to hold her breasts still for her. Shame she keeps them hidden and flattened against her chest all day, they look so wonderful exposed like this. Her nipples already peaking in the cold air, and Arkham wastes so time in grabbing a handful, squeezing and kneading them in his palm, rolling the pad of his thumb against the perky little nubs. Throat still stuffed by his cock, small muffled sounds escaped from Vergil, the vibration making Arkham groan.

“Sensitive, are we?” He smirked down at her, pinching her nipples between his fingers, pleased when her breath hitched and her throat convulsed around him. He pulled his cock out from the warm sheath of her throat, and hauled her up slightly, grabbing her breasts and sliding his cock between them. “Let’s try something new, shall we?”

Vergil simply glared at him, her mouth slightly agape from being stretched around his cock for so long, her pretty pink tongue peeking out from her puffy lips. Squeezing her soft breasts tight around his cock, he snaps his hip upward, the tip of his cock touching her parted lips, the slide made easy by the saliva and precum coating his cock. He grabs her hands and made her hold her own tits, and he uses his free hand to pinch and pull at her nipples, pulling her lips open so that the head of his cock pops in and out of her mouth. She’s a slobbering mess now, the skin on her breasts shining with her own saliva, her nipples red and swollen from the attention they’ve been receiving. Her pillowy soft tits feels so nice around his cock, sticking to him like jelly, and she even licks at his cock without his instruction; such a clever girl..

Narrowing his eyes at the delicious sight before him, Arkham moves his feet and digs the tip of his shoe into her pussy through her leather pants, making Vergil jolt and yelp. He just kept pinching and twisting her nipples, fucking her tits with quick snaps of his hips, digging his feet harder into her, grinding sharshly against her clothed pussy. Soon enough he feels his orgasm coming, and he pulls out between her tits and nudges at her tongue, stroking his cock against it until he’s cumming, splashing into her mouth, pulling away slightly to get more of his cum onto her, especially those lovely breasts.

“Such a pretty girl,” he coos at her, running his finger along the steaks of cum decorating her skin, rolling her nipples under the pad of his thumb, spreading his cum over them, “do you know how good you look with my cum dripping from your nipples? I imagine you would look even better when you are leaking milk from them, nice and round with _my_ child inside you..”

“In your dreams, you old creep,” Vergil snarled at him, still panting as she tries to catch her breath. Arkham tsked at her disobedience, digging his feet _hard_ into her pussy, twisting and pulling her abused nipples. Vergil jerked and yelped, her face turning scarlet, a shudder running down her body. Arkham grinned. “You liked that, didn’t you? Don’t worry, we’ll get to that part soon enough..”

With that promise, Arkham straightened himself, patting down his pants and tucking himself in, leaving a heavy stack of notes for Vergil as her reward. She did so well today, a girl deserves to be recognized for her good behavior. It seems, however, she still needed some training before he would give her a _real_ treat; still barking back at him, this one, so much fire inside her..

He smiled as he strode past her, still trembling on the ground, pulling her shaking legs together, her face and breasts a lovely mess with his cum, trying her best to clean herself up as she gathered the notes in front of her. Wouldn’t take much longer now..

———————————

Ever since then, Arkham had taken to play with her breasts whenever he could; taking turns fucking her throat and her tits. He always pays extra attention to her nipples, lathering them with his cum and sucking on them until it was more pain than pleasure. Vergil has never given any thoughts to her breasts before, only ever saw them as a nuisance, the way they jiggle when she fought was always uncomfortable. Which is why she had made her vest especially tight, just to hold them still; but now..now that choice is coming back to bite her. Arkham always left her nipples swollen and sore after each of their “sessions”, and every brush of the fabric of her vest against them is torture for Vergil. They are so sensitive now, it’s as the cum Arkham rubbed into them had some demonic properties to it, at least that’s what Vergil believed. How else could she explain the way they made her pussy wet at the slightest touch? The way she instinctively wants to knead and pinch her nipples just to scratch the terrible itch she felt? It’s such a distraction, how they are always aching for attention, making her pussy clench and flutter with arousal, and her pants wet with slick. Quite frankly, she’s getting tired of washing her pants everyday because of it; she already has to spend extra time cleaning off Arkham’s cum everyday. It’s a small price to pay for power, she supposed. 

Still, being perpetually aroused and wet is not doing her mental state any favors; she’s becoming more and more pliant to Arkham’s advances, any thoughts of resisting him seem so faded out with the sweet ache in her pussy. She wanted him to stop playing with her oversensitive nipples, to stop shoving his cock down her throat and between her and tits, and instead..instead..

She didn’t even protest much when he finally slipped his hand into her pants, chuckling behind her when he felt how wet she is. Vergil held her breath as his fingers ghosted over her clit, playing with her meaty folds, spreading her slick all over her thigh, his other hand squeezing her aching tits. She has to bite her tongue just so the pitiful whimpers in her throat won’t escape; the ghosting touches are so sweet yet so torturous, never enough to let her savor the pleasure, leaving her burning with anticipation. 

Vergil almost moaned when Arkham slipped his fingers inside her, his fingers so much thicker and tougher than her own, slowly thrusting in and out of her soaking wet pussy, his thumb spreading her folds wide, so close to her clit but not quite touching it. Vergil can’t control the shudders running down her body everytime Arkham spread his fingers, giving her aching pussy the stretch it desperately craves. 

“So wet..” she hears Arkham whisper into her ears, his smirk evident in his voice, “you were already soaked before I started, weren’t you? Looking forward to something, little girl? How long have you wanted me to touch you here, hmm? Ah..I do apologize for making you wait so long..”

She hears him unzip his pants, and pulling her pants down too, just enough to expose her ass and thighs. She jolted as he slipped his scorching hot cock between her legs, the entire length of it wrapped around by her slick thighs and her fleshy folds, and she quivered as he thrusted lightly, the head of his cock nudging against her clit. She couldn’t help but close her thighs tighter as pleasure zapped through her, more slick oozing out from her pussy and onto his cock.

“Ah..that’s it, pull your legs tighter..” Arkham pinched her nipples and sighed into her ear, thrusting his hips against her ass, his cock sliding between her thighs, “that’s a good girl..”

Vergil just lowered her head, a shudder running through her body at the praise; she couldn’t even think of a retort to his words anymore. All she could think about was how hot and heavy his cock feels against the soft and slick skin of her thighs, the maddening pleasure she feels when his cock nudges against her clit, and how hard her pussy throbs everytime he slides against her entrance. She bit down on the sleeve of her coat to stop the moans in her chest, hanging on to her last shred of pride, not wanting him to know just how good it feels, how close she is to——

She yelped as Arkham turned her around, pulling his cock out from between her thighs, and pushed her down to shove it deep into her throat instead. He fucked her throat brutally; even with her gag reflex significantly weakened, Vergil still choked at the sudden intrusion. It only took a dozen quick and deep thrusts for Arkham to cum down her throat, his hand coming down to squeeze her neck tighter around him, pushing her face into him so his cock could dig deeper into her esophagus. She tasted her own slick and cum when he pulled out, milking his cock for a few more spurts of cum that spattered onto her face. 

“Such a lovely girl,” Arkham purred at her, spreading the cum on her tongue and face, her lower half exposed, pussy leaking onto the floor, her orgasm cruelly denied. “I think that’s quite enough for today, won’t you agree?”

He turned and walked away with that, leaving Vergil a frustrated and furious mess on the floor, wanting to scream and shout at him for only caring about his own release, and wanting to scream and shout at herself for wanting something more than what they agreed upon. This deal was for his pleasure, not for her; she never thought she would crave his touch so much, never knew that her body would betray her like this. The heat coiled in her belly is screaming for release, and she couldn’t control the throbbing and clenching in her pussy, wanting to feel the weight of his cock and his fingers again. She sat on the ground, trying to regain her composure, and cursed her traitorous body for craving the touch of such a vile man.

———————-

Unfortunately for Vergil, her torment is yet to reach its high point. Arkham always leaves her on the edge, working her up and stopping just as she feels her orgasm approaching. She can’t read, eat, or sleep without thinking about her swollen nipples and throbbing pussy, and how much she wished he would stop the torturous teasing. 

“Always wet for me now, hm?” Arkham breathed into her ear as he slipped his hand into her pants to dip his fingers inside Vergil, chuckling at how easily it is for him to slip in. “I haven’t even touched you anywhere yet..” Vergil groaned low as he scissored her open, letting more of her slick leak out from her. “So nice and tight..is there something you want from me?” A sharp thrust into her, and Vergil grit her teeth at the sudden jolt of pleasure, “this?” A hard squeeze at her tits, and a thumb rolling against her swollen nipple, “or this?” A brush against her clit, “or maybe..” she hears the sound of clothes rustling, and the now familiar weight of his cock pressed against her naked thighs, scorching hot and hard. Vergil bit her lips hard as her legs starts to tremble, instinctively closing them around his cock, wanting to feel the heat of it against her aching pussy. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Arkham smirked at her, licking at her ear lobe, and pressed his cock against her slit, drawing a low shuddering moan from Vergil. He slid his cock leisurely against her, licking and sucking at her neck, red marks blossoming in her skin and disappearing in an instant. Her ample tits are pressed against his chest, the fabric or his cloth rough against her sensitive nipples, and Vergil closed her eyes at the onslaught of pleasure, resigning herself to the fact that Arkham will probably leave her high and aching again. 

When she felt the head of his cock nudging against her pussy, her eyes snapped open in shock, breath quickening with disbelief and anticipation; is he..is he going to..?

“No need to worry,” Arkham said to her, his hand slowly combing through her long silvery hair, and pushed a little harder against her soaking wet slit. “I won’t do it unless you ask me to.”

Vergil can’t hear him very well at this point, her vision had gone hazy at the delicious stretch, the soft and swollen flesh of her entrance getting forced apart by the head of his cock, scorching hot and wet inside her. She whimpered as he pulled back, pussy clenching desperately around nothing, so, * _so_ * eager to feel that sweet stretch again. She raises her head and bares her throat, a silent gesture of submission, yet still too proud to voice her desire. She bites her lips hard enough to draw blood when he pushes the head of his cock back in again, deeper this time, the flared crown sinking into her soft and pliant entrance; Vergil is practically gushing slick around him now, and she struggled to hold back the tiny whimpers and moans escaping her clenched teeth. Her mind is racing with panic and desire, is he going to fuck her? She doesn’t know if she’s ready to think about that, it wasn’t part of their agreement; but her body _desperately_ wants to feel the entire length of that hot and thick cock inside her, to feel her walls forced apart by him, and clench around him instead of thin air. 

Her jumbled thoughts were cut short by Arkham’s hand, prying them off of her coat(when did she start gripping her coat so tight?) and placed her hand on the rest of his cock, wrapping her slender fingers around him. She made a quizzical sound, and Arkham shushed her.

“Just with your hand now,” he wrapped his own hand around hers, guiding her fingers against the shaft, soaking wet from her slick. “That’s it..clench your little pussy too, ah..that’s a good girl.” He purred into her ear, sighing as she instinctively followed his command, tightening her walls around the head of his cock. He leans down to suck at her neglected nipples, lapping at the and coating them with saliva, thrusting the head of his cock in and out of her. 

Vergil is on the verge of tears now; she wants to just slam her hips onto his cock so, _so badly_ , the rest of her pussy is throbbing so hard, begging to be stretched and pounded, to feel the heat and thickness of his cock. But she’s still foolishly hanging on to her pride, even though there is _nothing_ prideful about what she’s doing now.

She yelped and jolted as he reached a hand down to gather some of her slick, dipping his finger into her ass, his other hand gripping her tits painfully hard; she clenched hard at the sudden intrusion, her hand tightening around his cock. Arkham groaned low into her ear, his cock twitching against her palm, and she felt warm thick cum spurting into her still virgin pussy, coating her slick walls with his seed. He pulls out from her, her entrance closing nicely after he leaves, cum oozing out as she clenched involuntarily. Arkham chuckled, and spread her folds with his thumb, watching his release trickle out from her still twitching pussy. “So pretty..” He gathered the cum dripping down her thigh, and pushed them back into her, “perhaps you will be knocked up just from this, hmm? Would you like that?”

“In your dreams, _scum_ ,” Vergil hissed at him, still panting rapidly. “You think a lowly human like you is enough to impregnate me? Get your hands off of me and give me my payment.” 

“So demanding..” Arkham sighed, dragging his fingers against her clit as he pulled away, Vergil shuddered at the white hot pleasure zapping through her body. “That’s no way for a proper lady to talk, you should work on your manners..”

Vergil glared daggers at him, if looks could kill Arkham would have died a thousand times over. However, the state of her body is undercutting her murderous look; she still has cum oozing out from her pussy, her thighs wet from her own slick and his release, still trembling slightly. Realizing how obscene she must look right now, Vergil pulled her pants back up, ignoring the uncomfortable mess between her legs, and _especially_ ignoring her throbbing pussy and nipples. Just because her body is choosing to betray her like this, doesn’t mean Arkham has to know how much it’s starting to get to her, being denied her orgasm over and over and over again..

She wondered how much longer she could endure it, how much longer before her pride would give away to her carnal desire. It doesn’t matter how many times she tried to stifle the all consuming _need_ with her own hand, it’s never enough. She’s always wet for him, her mind won’t let her have even a moment of reverie from all the filthy thoughts; sometimes when she laid in her bed, alone and burning with arousal, she would look at the hilt of her beloved weapon and think..

Well, she always mentally berated herself for it. She couldn’t use her family heirloom like _that_. Instead she pushed all the intrusive thoughts to the back of her mind, and forced herself to sleep.

————————-

She finally cracked under the pressure of her own mind after a week. Every single day Arkham fucked her with just the head of his cock, and coated her pussy with his cum; every single time he asked her, “Do you want more, Vergil? Do you want to feel my cock inside you? Do you want me to cum so deep inside that you can feel it in your womb?” All the while playing with her tits and clit, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin on her neck.

...There was only so much of that she could take.

And so, Vergil finally cracked, with Arkham’s mouth on her nipples and cock sliding between her soaking wet folds, raising her arm to hide her face as she hissed, “Just do it already.”

Arkham paused and raised his head, letting go of Vergil’s abused nipples, leaving them hard and wet in the cold air. Vergil could feel his eyes on her, and she grit her teeth against the scrutiny.

“You are going to have to be clearer than that.” She could hear the smile in his voice. * _Of course*_ the bastard isn’t going to be satisfied with just that. He pried her arms away from her face, and nudged the head of his cock inside her again, thrusting in and out of her slowly. “Tell me what you want, Vergil..” he leaned down and whispered into her ear, his thumb coming down to spread her folds, smearing her own slick all over her skin.

“ _Just fuck me already——-_ ” Vergil barked at him, so done with everything he put her through. 

Before she could even finish that sentence, Arkham shoved the entire length of his cock inside her in one go, forcing the throbbing walls of her pussy apart, the sudden intrusion made easy with how wet she was. He rolled his hips against her, so deep inside that he was crushing her cervix against her womb, his still clothed stomach pushing her clit hard into her pelvic bone.

It was too much; her body had wanted this for _weeks_ now. She had dreamed about it, fantasized about it, even when she didn’t want to. Vergil threw her head back at the first roll of his hips against her, cumming so hard around him that she was _quaking_ with it, her walls spasming around him rapidly, forcing her feel every inch of his cock. The long and thick moan that tore through her throat was not a sound she’d ever imagined her making; and if she wasn’t too busy twitching and gushing around his cock, she would be furious and incredulous for losing control like this.

“Cumming already, Vergil? If only you could feel how tight you are around me, such a sweet little pussy..” Arkham sighed softly above her, grabbing her hand and guiding her downwards to where their bodies met, letting her feel the rapid twitches of her pussy around him. He pressed her own fingers against her clit, and Vergil made a desperate sound, another wave of spasms tearing through her. Arkham leaned down lower and licked into her open mouth, drinking in all her tiny moans and whimpers, his hand wrapping around her neck lightly, not enough to choke her but enough to make her shudder with the pressure against her jugular. He didn’t wait for her orgasm to die down before he started fucking her hard and fast, slamming into her mercilessly, not giving her any breathing room even though this is the first time she had taken a full cock inside her. Vergil would have screamed with how hard he’s pounding against her cervix, but she could make small broken sounds with his tongue inside her mouth. She _never_ wanted to kiss him; doesn’t matter if he fucked her throat, her tits, if he reduced her into a twitchy mess with just the head of his cock, she _never_ wanted to feel his lips on hers. Somehow that was more invasive than the cock currently drilling into her, but she couldn’t muster up more than a fleeting feeling of disgust and anger as he licked and sucked her tongue, another orgasm tearing through her too soon. She arched her back against the hard desk beneath her, her hands gripping the edge of the desk hard enough that the polished wood splintered; Arkham still slamming in and out of her convulsing pussy. He reached down and pinched her clit * _hard*_ , and Vergil tore her mouth away from him and _screamed_ , drawing her legs up and wanting to close them against the too intense stimulation, but unable to with Arkham in the way. He pressed down on her belly, pushing her womb down to meet his harsh thrusts, groaning at how tight she is around him.

“Ah..Such a sweet little pussy..do you love being fucked this much, Vergil? You are still cumming around me..” He rubbed circles on her belly, pressing down on her womb, a pleased smile on his face as he feels the little organ being pounded through the thin layer of flesh. “Do you want me to cum inside your womb, Vergil? Your pussy is begging for it, so wet and tight..” His hips are stuttering now, each thrust impossibly deep and brutal, Vergil could feel her cervix being forced open against the pressure. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes at how sore she feels, her brain a jumbled mess at the overstimulation. She desperately shook her head at his words, wanting to tell him _no_ , she doesn’t want him to cum inside her; he’s breaching through her cervix, if he did cum inside it would be _impossible_ for her to clean them out. But she couldn’t say anything more than moans and gasps, her clit pinched between his fingers, unable to stop herself from cumming around him, her pussy milking his twitching cock against her will, eager to taste his cum.

Tears rolled down from her eyes when she felt thick cum splashing into her, Arkham slamming hard against her to force the whole head of his cock past her cervix, pumping his seed straight into her womb. She felt so dirty, being sullied by a human like this, but she had no one to blame but herself. She asked for all of this. Every step of the way, she could have killed him effortlessly, but she didn’t. She was the one who asked him to fuck her, who spent _weeks_ thinking about how much she wanted him to give her release, fantasizing about this moment. Her body gave a violent shudder as her cervix was forced open, her walls convulsing around him once again, gripping and sucking the twitching cock inside her.

When Arkham finally pulled out from her with a wet pop, Vergil was a twitching mess on the desk. She couldn’t stop shaking as the aftershock of her long and intense orgasm zapped through her, and she could only make a small whimpering noise as Arkham pressed down on her belly again, watching his cum gush out from her sloppy pussy.

“So pretty..” He purred at her, spreading her folds to watch her swollen entrance twitch weakly, thick and creamy cum oozing out and dripping onto the desk. “We might just make a good girl out of you yet.” He patted her thighs lightly, and stood to leave. 

—————-

The torturous teasing stopped after that. Vergil would have considered that a blessing, if the alternative wasn’t Arkham just walking up to her and shoving his cock into her with no warning at all. Even worse, every time he did it, she was already wet and ready for him, as if the presence of the man in the same building is enough to make her pussy throb with desire. He wouldn’t let her go a single day without filling her with cum now; sometimes even fucking her in her own bed until she’s exhausted, leaving his cock inside her over night, using it as a plug to keep his seed inside her womb. She would wake to her pussy getting pounded, the cum he left inside her overnight sloshing around in her womb as Arkham brutally slams into the delicate organ, filling her so full that cum is oozing out as his cock is spurting inside her. He plugs up her pussy to keep his cum from leaking out as Vergil went about her day; and whenever he pulls out the plug and shoves his cock into her, her pussy pops like a little cream puff, cum oozing out none stop as she gets pounded. 

Vergil was surprised by his ability to fuck her, _a half demon_ , senseless; given that Arkham is a human. She wondered if every human male was like this, and briefly she felt pity for the human females. Is this what they have to go through? …Is this what mother had to go through?

She shuddered at the image and promptly stopped that train of thought. 

“Your belly is starting to swell, Vergil..I told you I would make you pregnant, didn’t I?” Arkham grabs her hand as he pounds into her, splaying her palm over her belly, letting her feel how hard and fast his cock is slamming against her womb, “Does it feel good to have your pussy marinating in cum everyday? You would look so good when you are round and heavy with my child,” he reaches up and grabs a handful of her tits, pinching at her perky nipples, “these tits would look so good when they swell with milk, so full that you are starting to leak..” he kneads her tits rhythmically, as if milking her, even though she doesn’t have any milk yet. “Bet you would still be wet and ready for me, even when you are already knocked up, such a hungry little pussy..” he changes his pace, pulling out slowly from her sloppy hole, and feeds his cock back inside inch by inch, until his cock breaches her cervix again. He presses on her hand still splayed over her belly, making her push her own womb down to gobble down more of his cock. For a man believing her to be pregnant with his child, he sure is careless when it comes to fucking her pregnant womb. “Do you want more cum, Vergil? Perhaps you still need more to be knocked up? _Tell me what you want, girl_..” Arkham slammed into her womb, jack hammering at the fragile walls. Vergil could feel his cock starting to twitch inside her, a promise for fresh cum to fill her again.

“...yes…” she rasped out through frantic pants, completely at the mercy of his cock. She feels as if her mind is being dominated by the irrational thirst in her womb, twitching as the head of his cock touches the walls. There _has_ to be something in his cum, making her crave his cock, all but begging to be bred. “I want—- _need_ more cum, please..! _Ah..!_ ” She cried out when warm and thick cum splashed against her womb, pushing back against him to make his cock go deeper inside her, so eager feel her womb stretch around him. It’s as if getting pumped with cum is her trigger now; her pussy spasms around him rapidly, milking him for more of his seed, a satisfied smile on her face. It feels so, so good to be bred..

She whines softly when he pulls his cock out from her, the plug shoved back in before the fresh cum could leak out. He’s switched to a thicker and longer one now that her cervix has been fucked loose, inserted all the way into her womb to keep it plugged nicely. Slowly she slid down onto the ground, her ass raised on shaky knees. She caresses her swollen belly, pushing the plug deeper into her, already hungry for the next batch of cum, even though she’d just been filled. She’s been made to be addicted to his cum now, and her logical mind can no longer fight off her desire. What is pride compared to having her pussy creamed? She couldn’t help but imagine her heavy with his child, his cock slamming into her pregnant pussy, breaching into her loose cervix and feed her already full womb with even more of his seed. She moans at the mental image, her fingers digging into the soft flesh of her sloppy pussy, cumming again at the mere idea of it. She can hardly wait for that day to come..

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am a degenerate  
> No the word count wasn't intentional, but if there are errors in the fic it's because I refused to change anything after I found out about the word count. Bite me.  
> :3


End file.
